Stuck With You
by UnderTheRoseTree
Summary: This is a HermioneRookwood story I know its uncommon its a challenge from ForFlamesInFlames give it a shot... During a battle at the Ministry Hermione and Rookwood get trasported to a place that was meant to hold prisoners.
1. Prisoner

Ch 1 Prisoner

"Harry look out!" Hermione shouted as a flash of red light hurled in his direction. She blocked it with her own spell before stunning the Deatheater.

"Thanks Hermione" he had time to shout before he was locked in battle with another Deatheater.

Hermione turned and ran after a Deatheater that was heading down to the Department of Mysteries where they were currently developing a highly dangerous and volatile potion that would target mass groups of a selected people (ie Deatheaters) and stun them. It was only effective in gas form which was what they were working to develop. She was stunning Deatheaters as she ran past dozens of dueling order members. It was helping them out but also put her in a vulnerable position because she soon began many of those Deatheaters targets. The potion was heavily guarded but the Deatheaters continued to attempt to break the ministries defenses and each time they got closer to succeeding. She ended up following the Deatheater into the actual Department of Mysteries until she lost him in the room with all the doors. She figured she would just cut him off in the room that held the potion so she went there.

The potion was heavily guarded by three rooms. The first was a room that they had been developing new devices to hold prisoners captive. The second was filled with poison darts that shot off when something akin to body heat entered the room. And the third was filled with millions of flesh eating ants that could fly. So it was very heavily guarded. However Voldemort did have servants that worked in the Department of Mysteries possibly providing him with information and means to get past all the dangerous obstacles.

Hermione was currently hidden in a shadowy corner and she didn't have to wait long before the Deatheater ran into the room panting slightly. His wand was out and at the ready so Hermione waited until his back was turned to her before she attacked. He was caught off guard but managed to block her spell nevertheless. They dueled for about five minutes before, surprisingly, Hermione managed to disarm him. Unfortunately in her moment of surprise he attacked her physically and they both flew backwards knocking into a shelve of commonplace objects.

Hermione suddenly felt a jerk in her naval before the colors around her began to spin, the Deatheater banging into her front over and over again before they landed, him on top of her successfully knocking the air out of her.

Hermione closed her eyes gasping for breath as sudden bright light nearly blinded her. The Deatheater rolled off of her and in her moment of pain snatched back his wand and hers. Hermione was breathing hard as she watched him stand in triumph and she could just imagine the smirk that was on his face behind his metal like mask.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the spell to hit but it never did. She opened her eyes again and looked up at the confused Deatheater.

"Crucio! Imperio! Reducto!" he shouted and Hermione could hear the beginnings of anger and panic in his voice.

He ripped off his mask and stared at his wand before trying a few more curses with her wand. Hermione glanced at his face trying to put a name to him. He was somewhat familiar and then she remembered Augustus Rookwood. She hadn't recognized him at first because last time she saw him he was dirty and disgustingly greasy with pockmarks and red spots. Now however his face was clear except for a few pockmarks on the edge of his face and his dark hair wasn't greasy but thick, clean, and was held back from his face with a ribbon similar to how Lucius Malfoy wore his hair. She began to slowly back away from him feeling the soft dirt beneath her hands. This brought her attention to her surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of wilderness, it looked like it hadn't been inhabited for a very long time.

Hermione bit her lip and stood up when she had put enough distance between herself and the crazy man who was muttering under his breath and shaking both of their wands. She glanced around quickly analyzing her situation and how she had come to be in it. They were brought here by port key, what port key she had no idea, but this was one of the places the ministry was going to keep their prisoners so it was heavily warded, hence the failure of the wand. She only wondered when Rookwood would realize that. It almost seemed that her thought summoned him because a sudden blow to the side of the head had Hermione seeing stars before falling onto the dirt. She was blinking back tears and trying to clear her vision when he spoke.

"Where the bloody fuck are we Mudblood" he questioned pure rage and malice coating his voice.

"I don't know its your fault we're here" Hermione knew she shouldn't have said that but she couldn't help it, it just came out. She regretted it when a hand came out of nowhere and backhanded her in the mouth. She fell backward from the force and blood pooled rapidly in her mouth.

Hermione got up angry and ready to cause some pain. She spit out the blood in her mouth and looked up at Rookwood disgust written clearly on her face. She wasn't black belt and belt holding boxer for nothing. She had been taking self-defense since she was a child and she recently got really into it hoping to prepare herself for the war incase something like this happened, and she lost her wand.

"What do you think your going to do about it Mudblood" he sneered and Hermione lunged. She caught him in the face with a right hook and kicked him in the groin with her left. She watched in satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor groaning.

Hermione went over to him and took both wands back. She new it was pointless but she felt a bit safer with them tucked deep in her pocket. She turned her back on him and began to stride away toward a thick forest of trees. It was fairly small so she figured she couldn't get lost and anywhere was better than with a dangerous Deatheater, even if he didn't have his wand. Hermione only got half way there when she was tackled from behind. She fell forward with Rookwood on top once again knocking the breath from her. He turned her gasping form around and pinned her successfully to the ground. He slapped her around the face and for some odd reason pulled her ear and twisted it round. It hurt bad but not as bad as another blow to the face.

"You'll learn your place Mudblood now tell me where we are or I will keep beating you until you do or you die. You choose." he said roughly shoving her head into the ground. It didn't hurt too bad because the dirt was soft but nevertheless.

"You'll probably kill me anyway if I tell you" She sneered despite her situation. She was after all a Gryffindor with stupid pride. Hermione could see the fury in his eyes and she nearly cringed. He grabbed her hand from beneath him and to her horror he began to bend her index finger back. Hermione was shocked at first but then it began to hurt. She screamed as he continued to bend it.

"okay okay!" she screamed out in pain tears coursing all down her face. He released her finger when she cried out. She sat there sobbing her hand balled into a fist. Then he punched her in the face. Once again she seen stars as her head began to pound worse then ever she was also surprised that he socked her since he had only slapped her so far.

"A port key brought us here!" she gasped out clutching her face. He sat there on top of her waiting for more information. Hermione knew it was wrong to provoke him again, but she got satisfaction in making him wait, almost as if she were in control.

"Stop playing games you little bitch! Where the fuck are we!" he hissed pulling her hair back hard. Hermione winced at the pain.

"I don't know. This is somewhere that the ministry was going to hold prisoners so its heavily warded. Which is why our wands won't work." she said not looking him in the face.

"I don't care. How do we get out of here?" he asked pulling her face to look at him. She had the strong urge to spit in his face but refrained seeing as she was his captive at the moment and he would probably kill her.

"I don't know" she said truthfully. She seen anger fill his eyes once again and his hands were suddenly wrapped around her throat. Her already restricted breathing was cut off and she was already seeing spots as oxygen left her body. She began to feel unconsciousness knocking at her door, but instead of answering she took her free hand and shoved it into his eye sockets poking and tearing at his face. He gave out a strangled yell removing his hands from his neck. It was all that Hermione needed she had his heavy weight off of her in a second and he was on the floor gasping for breath after she had kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm going to make you pay!" she said kicking him a few more times in the stomach then moving to his face. She only managed one kick to his face before he grabbed her foot knocking her off balance she fell hard on the floor. He had her beneath him once again but this time her arms pinned above her head. His hot breath was suddenly in her face and Hermione wanted to puke he was to close for comfort and Hermione realized that he was stronger then she was and he could easily do things to her that would destroy her, and seeing as he was a Deatheater he would probably not hesitate to rape her then kill her. Her revolution must have shown on her face because he gave a horrible smirk.

"Finally realizing your place are you Mudblood" he said then to Hermione's absolute horror he lowered his gaze down to her breasts and her hips. She wanted to scream and kill him for looking at her like that and then she wanted to kill herself for listening to Ginny and buying that 'cute little off the shoulder sweater and ultra low hip hugging slacks.' she was wearing a cloak but it was unbuttoned due to their fighting. Hermione was praying to every god that she had ever heard of that he would find her revolting and leave her alone. No such luck though and before Hermione could think of something else he had crashed his lips roughly onto hers. Hermione opened her mouth on instinct to scream and he only stuck his tongue in tasting her and exploring every crevice. Hermione bit down hard until she tasted blood. Rookwood howled in outrage and pain and Hermione shoved him off of her and did the first smart thing since arriving, she ran.

She didn't stop running or look back until she couldn't breathe any longer so she stopped and sat herself down on a log. She looked around herself and took in the thick forest around her. She sighed and continued to walk along forward unsure of what to do or what to expect. Finally after what seemed like forever she emerged from the thick forest and found herself by a stream. She fell on her knees before the water and began splashing it onto her hot face before taking a drink from the water and praying that it wasn't too dirty. She sat down taking in the view of the beautiful stream with its meadowy and rocky background. She wasn't really sure how she should proceed. So she sat there thinking for a moment. Her friends would come rescue her soon hopefully but they first had to find her in this place then they had to track her through the forest at the same time watching their backs from a dangerous Deatheater who happened to be at large around her. She figured she would be here through the night therefore shelter was necessary. She looked around thinking before she decided to follow the stream and hope for something to just pop up.

Fortunately luck was with her because nearing the end of the stream she found a small grassy dirt filled cave. It was small enough to fit about three people and seemed rather comfortable. So Hermione got to work gathering leaves and other soft debris for a makeshift bed. Then she thought about perhaps gathering something to eat, after all it was nearing dinner time. So she wandered a bit and found some berries and fruits that she could eat before returning to her cave to rest. She thought about building a fire but then decided against it, if Rookwood was looking for her she wasn't going to make it easy. She curled up into a protective ball as it grew darker. That was when Hermione began to wish she had light and warmth. She knew it was childish to be afraid of the dark but now she feared that there may be something out there that would get her and most likely eat her. Instead of thinking about it she opted for the old childhood method of reducing fear. 'if I can't see you, you can't see me' so she laid there with her eyes tightly shut and praying for morning.

This is my new story it is Hermione and Rookwood and it is a challenge from who is currently writing an excellent Lucius and Hermione fic. I choose Rookwood because he is a character that is not often seen or written about. I hope you read it and enjoy it if not then go read my other story… ttfn and review please 

REVIEW


	2. Hell Day

Ch 2 Hell Day

Hermione awoke suddenly when she felt the unmistakable feeling of being watched. She kept her eyes closed afraid to see what was watching her. After a few seconds she opened them and screamed her head off jumping backwards further into the small cave. Rookwood was kneeling above her staring at her a mad glint in his black eyes. She stopped however when he jabbed her in the stomach with a sharp stick. She stared back at him and his stick with wide eyes.

"Good Morning Mudblood. You will be happy to know that I have graciously decided to let you live" he said smiling a sadistic little smile. Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that so she didn't.

"So until we manage to get the fuck out of here, you will serve me as my slave."

"Like Hell I will" Hermione spat out before she could hold tongue. A look of displeasure covered his face before he reached out and grabbed her by the leg dragging her from the cave. Hermione tried kicking him but he just released her.

"You listen good Mudblood because I will not repeat myself. You will serve me for as long as I wish it and if you don't, well I am going to show you now what happens if you don't" he grinned in pleasure before drawing his arm back and whipping her with the sharp stick. It hit her on the arm causing her to hiss out in pain. Before she could do anything else however he brought it back down catching her around the face. She cried out rolling onto her stomach and trying to crawl away. Her actions made him laugh as he continued to whip her across the back with the stick. Hermione was crying out loud at this point and she could feel the dampness of blood. She had almost reached the cave when he used his foot to flip her painfully onto her back. She curled into a little protective ball covering her face from his brutality. He kneeled beside her and took her face into his hands almost lovingly.

"You see my dearest little Mudblood that is unfortunately what happens to you when you do not obey me. So tell me are you going to be a good little slave now or shall I punish you a little more?" he questioned and Hermione shook her head vigorously tears still coming down her face and mixing with blood.

"Good. Now since I am such a gracious master I shall let you wash up in the stream before you go and find me some breakfast." Hermione nodded and started to get up but her grabbed her face in his hands again making her look him in the eye.

"And don't get it in you to run again because I will find you and I won't be easy on you next time." he said before disappearing into the trees.

Hermione crawled to the stream crying before she stuck her whole head under. When she came up for air blood dripped off of her and into the water and huge sobs racked her fragile body. She applied pressure to the place she knew was cut on her face and prayed the blood would clot quickly before the madman returned. She did manage it, so when he returned she was composed for the most part. He smiled down on her.

"Hello Mudblood. I found myself so breakfast but I need fire. Go and gather some fire wood and return here quickly. And I know I don't have to tell you not to travel very far."

Hermione nodded before heading into the woods. She moved as quickly as she could with her throbbing back and head. She gathered a small amount of fire wood and headed back for camp. She was almost to the clearing when a small plant that was hidden nearly under a hedge caught her eye. It looked like mint but on closer inspection she realized it was a main ingredient in most poisons. She thought about what she could do with it for a second before she headed away to the clearing, she would need to consider her options and a plan before acting on impulse. When she returned to the clearing with the wood Rookwood gave her a look that clearly said what took you so long. She ignored it and instead put the wood down in front of him before standing as far from him as possible.

"A fire doesn't build itself Mudblood" he said looking displeased. Hermione raised a brow.

"Yes I know but what do you want me to do about it" she said gritting her teeth slightly. He smiled at her unpleasantly.

"Why build me a fire of course. I am going to nip off for a second and when I come back that fire better be roaring. If it isn't you'll regret it" he said standing up.

"But I d-" she started but was cut off when the stick came down upon her again. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees before backing away toward the pile of sticks. He laughed and walked off. Hermione stared at the sticks trying to think of something she learned when she went to girl scouts. It had to do with rubbing sticks together she figured, at least that's what she seen on the television once. So she picked up to sticks and began to rub them together. She tried for nearly ten minutes to start a fire or a spark but nothing happened except that she got a rather large splinter. She cried out in frustration and pulled out her wand aiming it at the stupid pile of sticks and waving the wand like she was going to put on a candle. To her surprise the pile of sticks ignited. She stared at in wonder for a second, then she heard leaves crunching around so she hid the wand away and hunched around the fire like she was trying to get warm.

"I'm impressed Mudblood. I didn't think you could do it." He said sitting down by the fire, Hermione immediately scrambled away from him. He started laughing in amusement.

"You can go find yourself something to eat now. I suppose I need a somewhat healthy slave." he said and Hermione stood up quickly.

"Come back quickly incase I need you for something else." he said and she walked quickly into the trees.

She walked until she was far away from the clearing then she found herself a little alcove cut into a small mountain. She sat down and tried doing a simple water charm. She said the words but nothing happened. She tried a few more charms but nothing worked, so she tried the wordless spell to light a candle again, it worked. She sat thinking for a little while, before performing another spell that didn't require any words. Just as she was hoping it worked it was a little puff of smoke. Hermione squealed gleefully. You could only perform wordless magic. She tucked her wand away again before wandering around again. She found about a dozen different plants all with magical properties but she didn't pick any. Instead she found some fruit ate a little then returned back to the clearing. Rookwood was sprawled out on his back apparently taking a nap. Hermione thought for a moment trying to see if she knew any magic that would tie him up. She gave up after a few seconds and instead went into her little cave to reflect on the plants and their properties and what she could use them for.

Rookwood finally woke up and ordered Hermione to go and find him something to eat. So she got up and went out searching. She gathered a bunch of fruit, berries and a few roots and returned to the clearing. Hermione watched in disgust as he ate. She really hated him, and she wanted him to die a most painful death. If she could find some real mint then she could use the poisonous plant to mix together then with luck he would die a most painful death. She amused herself for a while imagining the different ways he could die. Finally he was finished and he dismissed her to find her own food. She went off back in the direction of her little clearing. She was going to go into it but she got the feeling that she was being watched or followed. She glanced slightly over her shoulder and caught sight of a cloak disappearing behind a tree. She narrowed her eyes before walking on. She went back to the fruit trees and ate silently. She knew he was watching her so she didn't dare look for anything that could help her. Instead she pretended she didn't notice him and then went back to the clearing. Obviously he wasn't there so she went and sat in her cave and waited.

It was dusk when he returned. He didn't say anything but he sat at the fire staring into the flames for a while. Then he turned and glared at her. Hermione just watched him.

"Go fetch us some more fire wood Mudblood" he sneered at her. Hermione swallowed hard, it was going to be completely dark in a few minutes. She stepped quickly into the now dark forest. She quickly grabbed as much wood as she could carry before running back into the clearing. Rookwood gave out a laugh.

"Whats wrong Mudblood scared?" he said in malice. Hermione just put the sticks by him and crawled into her little cave. She laid down in her pile of dried leaves and watched Rookwood as he fed the fire. After a while her eyes began to drift shut and soon enough she was asleep.


End file.
